


A Drinking Problem

by corpsefluid



Series: MGS Kink Meme [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kink Meme, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol is a hell of a drug.<br/>There's not much more to it, poor life decisions and alcoholism with people as messed up as them, it's not a happy thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drinking Problem

**Author's Note:**

> "Hopefully not too similar to a prompt already on here. Otasune drunk sex.
> 
> I don't care about specifics other than that it's Otacon fucking a drunk, maybe passed out Solid. With Otacon topping, please."  
> For the [kink meme](http://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html#comments)

Snake had a problem, Otacon had spotted it almost as soon as he'd first visited Snake in his cabin. He'd smelled the alcohol on his breath from the door way, and inside was worse. The boxes of empties piled in the corner, the liquor bottles arranged on the coffee table and kitchen counter.  
  
It wasn't any of Otacon's business and Snake didn't seem like the kind of guy who wanted someone prying into his life. He seemed alert enough and ready to talk to him, hell he even listened to his idea with more than half an ear unlike some people he'd tried to talk to about it.  
  
That was months ago.  
  
Otacon had figured if he gave him something to do it'd help with how readily he'd agreed to it, but the close quarters made it obvious Snake really did have a problem.  
  
Any time they stayed in place for any period of time he'd start finding bottles stashed where ever they'd fit. Hidden away where Snake could get them any time he wanted. At night, he wouldn't sleep until he'd had a few drinks. In the morning, he'd have another.  
  
He held up so well it was hard to tell how far he'd gone until he either dropped or was puking.  
  
It may not have been his business, but it worried Otacon anyway. They were supposed to be in this together, what if he didn't say anything and Snake went too far while on a mission? He didn't think Snake would drink while he was working, but after seeing how well he could pretend to be sober, Otacon was becoming less sure about it.  
  
He'd have to confront him sooner or later, and sooner was probably better.  
  
Unfortunately Otacon wasn't prepared for just how difficult it'd be to actually bring it up. At first Snake just brushed him off, would walk out or change the subject the second he realised it had anything to do with alcohol. This time, this time he'd somehow talked Otacon into taking a drink.  
  
Whatever it was Snake got him to drink, it was nasty, it burned the whole way down and the sharp taste stuck to his mouth.  
  
Laughing, Snake had handed him a beer to wash the taste of the liquor down. A few more beers later, Otacon was left wondering how the fuck Snake had turned it around like that. And when he stood to ask, he felt every drop of alcohol in his system go straight to his head, bringing his legs straight back out from under him. Dropping his body back onto the couch, nudging against Snake's shoulder.  
  
"Few too many?" Snake sounded like he thought it was pretty funny. Snake's hand shifted onto his thigh.  
  
"Are you serious, Snake?" Otacon wasn't entirely certain which part he was talking about, but both was probably a good choice. He had more than this before, but not in such a short time span.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a light weight," Snake's hand got a bit higher on Otacon's thigh and his head dropped down to his shoulder lazily.  
  
Snake was definitely far more drunk than Otacon was, the man felt like a furnace, and well, Otacon would have been lying if he said he wasn't interested, but he'd seen Snake flirting while drunk enough to expect it probably wasn't necessarily meant. Though Otacon was wondering if just maybe he was drunk enough himself to go along with it.  
  
Otacon made his decision around the time Snake's hand started massaging his groin.  
  
"Fuck me," Snake slurred into his ear, not letting up with his hand at all.  
  
On the other hand, maybe Otacon wasn't quite as drunk as he thought he was, because that froze his brain for a second. He'd kind of expected Snake to want to do the fucking. Especially with how he was touching him, kneading his dick and balls and nuzzling his neck.  
  
Hell, Otacon wasn't entirely sure where he was supposed to start there and something twisted in the back of his mind squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
Apparently he'd taken too long to answer because Snake bit him. Giving an encouraging, "come on, do it. Fuck me."  
  
Well, if that's how Snake wanted it. Otacon tried to turn towards him, getting his knees up on the couch only to fall forward onto Snake immediately. Snake's half hard cock pressed against his stomach as Otacon scrambled to right himself.  
  
The couch was a terrible location for this.  
  
"You want it like that right? T-then get yourself in position," Otacon wasn't nearly physically capable of positioning Snake. Especially if Snake decided to drape himself because he was drunk.  
  
Luckily Snake was pretty cooperative. Bending his body over the arm of the couch, pointing his arse in Otacon's direction. Bringing one hand under himself to undo his belt and fly so he could slide his trousers down around his knees, baring his backside.  
  
This was a bad idea, a terrible idea, a really fucking dumb idea that should have been thrown out the second it came to mind. It was better not to think about it, no one here was nearly sober enough to reason it all out rationally.  
  
Otacon was hard, Snake was hard, Snake was asking Otacon to fuck him that was the sum of it. The alcohol wasn't the reason something felt wrong. Otacon brushed it off.  
  
Instead going for his cock, getting it out of his pants before remembering something. Right, he needed lube or something? Dumbly, Otacon spat onto his hand, slicking his penis up with saliva. That was a way to do it wasn't it?  
  
Grabbing onto Snake's hips and pressing himself inside, Snake only grunted. So it seemed like it was fine.  
  
Snake growled a sharp "get on with it" to remind Otacon of what he'd asked of him.  
  
Otacon complied easily enough, wrapping his arms around Snake's middle and thrusting in and out as best he could.  
  
It felt a bit rough, Snake was warm and gripped him tightly but the movements were quickly becoming a bit dry. Snake wasn't complaining, so Otacon continued. If he hurt himself that was a problem for his sober self, not now. Not while he was having sex with Snake.  
  
Something still didn't feel right, Otacon felt he should know what it was but it wasn't coming to mind. Trying to think about it made his chest hurt.  
  
It was better to focus on Snake.  
  
Otacon reached between Snake's legs to fist his cock, trying to get Snake to make some noise.  
  
It was only when Snake gave a loud snore he realised Snake had passed out.  
  
Otacon didn't bother trying to come. Instead he pulled out, getting his pants back on only to go to bed.  
  
Something still hurt and he still couldn't tell what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on writing Otacon because honestly I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
